


One Final Heist

by Ellomi



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Cafe Leblanc, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Comfort, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, M/M, Naive Haru, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Shopping, Teasing, The Velvet Room (Persona Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellomi/pseuds/Ellomi
Summary: Akechi was gone, and so was the metaverse. But after Akira returns to Tokyo to reunite with his friends, those facts are tested.(Spoilers, please do not read unless you have completed P5!)





	1. Reunited

The narrow streets were doused in the golden sunlight that tinted the bricks of his former residence.

Leblanc... Dusty, cramped, and it had no privacy. But living in the attic of a cozy café is something not everyone can experience. 

When Akira had to leave it behind, he couldn’t help but feel empty. Granted he was back with his “loving” family. But the found family that had gone through hell and back for him–WITH him, had impacted his life in a way that his parents never could. He could spend all day reminiscing about his days as a phantom thief in Tokyo, but in front of him was the place he once lived. And his former comrades were inside, waiting for him.

But there was someone that had stayed with him all this time, someone just as excited to be with the former phantom thieves once again...

“Hey, do you think lady Ann is still on the market?!” A black cat popped out of his bag and hopped up on his shoulder to ask his question.

Akira shook his head with an exasperated sigh. “That’s what you’re concerned about...? For all we know she might have a secret relationship with–“ before he could finish the sentence, Morgana cried out.

“For the last time! You have to stop joking about that!” His hisses silenced Akira, “There’s no way Lady Ann would of sacrificed her innocence to that... repulsive... perverted... dog!!” Morgana might of been one of Akira’s closest friends, but something about a tiny cat like being that’s so full of rage was almost comical.

“Alright alright, they’ll at least wait a few years.... kidding again.” He moved his hand to gently push Morgana back into the bag to calm him down. And then pushing open the door to Leblanc café.

The scene was almost familiar. It reminded him of when he came back from juvie. He could see their grinning faces, so full of life and joy. Just the idea of being in the presence of these people was comforting to him.

Granted he still texted them everyday, called them every now and again... He knew what they look like, he knew that Ryuji had grew his eyebrows out, he knew Makoto started growing her hair out, he knew that 99% of the time Futaba had started wearing a school uniform. But nothing could beat seeing them in person.

“Yo!”  
“Heya!”  
“You’re late.”

The voices of his friends mixed in with the buzz of the TV, and the comforting smell of fresh coffee filled him with an overwhelming sense of nostalgia. Giving him a feeling that he missed so much. He sat down at the bar and nonchalantly took a sip of the coffee prepared for him. 

The group crowded around him, “Aren’t you going to greet us? You came all this way, after all.” Makoto gave him an annoyed sigh, but it faded into a chuckle.

“What do you think of the coffee?” Haru abruptly asked him, he wasn’t quite sure how to respond to the out of the blue question.

He took another long sip, he had quite a bit of coffee knowledge due to spending so much time with boss. Haru held her breath, in anticipation and mild anxiety. “It’s sweet... Panama Esmeralda Geisha?” He continued to drink the coffee, it wasn’t what he usually went for but it was... Amazing! He had a faint smile on his face as he eagerly drank his drink.

Haru clapped her hands together and smiled. “I’m glad you enjoy it! O-oh you DO enjoy it... Right...?” Her happiness faded and she bit her lip in fear that her assumption was wrong

Akira reassured her by nodding his head after he finished his coffee, “It’s great, why do you ask?”.

Before Haru could reply, “Because Haru made it, duh!” Futaba made a face to mock him not catching on. Akira wanted to be surprised, but he knew how hard Haru was working. If anything he was just relieved it was actual coffee beans...

A faint chuckle could be heard from Yusuke, “I was about to ask what you’ve been up to over the past year in your hometown... But I suppose due to our frequent texts we already know everything you’d like to share.” 

Akira had actually felt the same, he was ready to ask the cliche ‘So what have you guys been up to?’ but he already knew everything about his their lives. Granted he was grateful that while back in his hometown he could communicate with his friends, but now they were together again... it felt almost disappointing.

There’s no metaverse to roam, the very thing that brought them together is gone. And as much as he tried to deny it, it felt as if their friendship wasn’t as strong. It was fading, they were just updating each other on their lives. Was this just how Akira felt...? Did the others feel the same...? Were they best buddies as always while they slowly got tired of Akira...?

The room was silent bar the noise of the TV. The news was on and it was... Pointless. They’d never want to admit it, but they missed the days where the public gloated about the phantom thieves and hailed them as heroes. To think they even got to a point where they had to forget about the fame, and now they were slipping back into their old ways...

“It’s been just over year since the disappearance of Goro Akechi”.

The group looked towards the TV, Ryuji slowly turned up the volume as they continued to listen in.

“Late 2016, Goro Akechi the popular teen detective disappeared. It was thought he was taking time off due to controversies, however he still has not been seen within the past year.” It switched to footage of high school girls pleading for Akechi to return to the spotlight. Pleas that he’ll never hear, Pleas he probably needed to hear...

“Not like we can come out with what happened to him...” Ryuji sighed while stretching out his arms and slouching back into his booth seat.

“As much as I don’t want to agree... You’re right.” Morgana half-heartedly agreed and curled up on a barstool.

Makoto not so subtly checked the time on her phone, “I suppose there’s really nothing we can do about it now.” She was complaining but still trying to sound unbothered.

“Indeed. Akechi... made a sacrifice for the future of Japan. Though we may be the only ones aware of that fact, but that does not make it any less important. We must not dwell on things we cannot change.” Yusuke was as profound as ever, but he was right. There was nothing they could do. Just accept Akechi’s sacrifice.

“H-hey, why so gloomy all of a sudden? You’re all ruining Akira’s return!” Ann awkwardly laughed to try and lighten the mood. “We just gotta spend time together!” Ann’s acting hadn’t improved that much... it was clear that her cheerful tone was forced.

And her words... ‘spend time together’...

It’s something they wanted to do, they were anticipating 6 becoming 8 again. But when she said that, you could sense the dread that overwhelmed the room.

 

Time passed, but silence stayed. The conversations were almost painful. Laughs were short lived. The sun settled and it saved them from whatever... whatever this was. 

“I suppose it’s time we returned home...” Yusuke said what everyone wanted to say... No one wanted to go home, but no one wanted to stay either. 

Everyone left, lazily waving off Akira. He waved them off back and headed up the stairs.

Clearly no one thought to clean up his room... It was full of dust, and the decor hadn’t moved a bit. Though it wasn’t all that unwelcome... In a weird way, knowing that Boss was his normal self and didn’t really care was comforting.

After changing into his pyjamas he flopped onto the ‘bed’... Last time he came to Tokyo and laid on this bed, he awoke in the velvet room.

Surely those days were over.


	2. The Velvet Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being reunited with his friends, Akira is worried that their friendship is weaker than it once was. But when he takes on a new task, he hopes that he can repair it.

The velvet room had disappeared. Once they erased the metaverse, the velvet room went with it. All Akira had was the key, but that was useless now. The velvet room was gone.

Akira faded into a slumber, trying to forget about the stress of travel and doubting his own relationships.

...”Huh...?”

This has to be a dream, or a nightmare even...

He... woke up in the velvet room? He was in his normal pyjamas he wore that night compared to the days where he wore those black and white prisoner clothes. However, the rest was the exact same. The royal blue and accents of gold were blurred together in his vision due to him just waking up, but the chilling fog that froze the skin covered by the warmth of his clothes alerted him that... This was real.

To top it all off, two faces he recognised were patiently waiting for him to wake up. A long nosed man, and a short young girl... That’s right, there was no more Caroline and Justine... Lavenza became the velvet attendant, if only for a little.

Akira slowly sat up as his eyes adjusted to the cool light, his arms were free and the bars were broken...

“Welcome back to the velvet room.” Igor chuckled, remaining stationed at his desk.

“Why am I here? I thought... I thought this place was gone!” He breathed rapidly, complete with a look of fear on his face.

“The velvet room was never truly gone, it simply disappeared until you had reunited with the former phantom thieves.” Lavenza responded to his question, calm and composed. She continued to explain, “Now you have returned, we invite you to lead the phantom thieves in one final heist. A heart you must change.” Her tone was polite but firm, it must be serious... Of course it’s serious.

“Who’s palace is it?” It’s all Akira could ask, he could hardly reject the offer.

“Goro Akechi.”

Goro... Akechi? Akira froze, his expression numbed.

“But that’s–It’s impossible!” He died in Shido’s palace! And persona users can’t have a palace, Morgana told us so!” He objected.

“You’re going to say that he was shot by his cognitive self, yes?” She had guessed correctly, causing Akira to back down. “As a real person in the metaverse, he could not have been killed by a mere cognitive being. As for when Masayoshi Shido’s palace collapsed, he was simply trapped his own palace.” She explained everything clearly... But Akira still couldn’t understand.

He tried to process the overload of information, “But he’s a persona user, he can’t have a palace! Like I said, Morgana told us so!” All he could do was object, it didn’t make sense... It couldn’t make sense.

“Under different circumstances, you’d be absolutely right. However, under these circumstances a palace was formed in order to save him.” She answered him, but to that he barely had an answer. He tried to find an answer... but that was impossible. He just stood there, silent.

“So, what is your answer? Will you guide the phantom thieves and enact a change of heart on Goro Akechi?” Igor’s question sent a chill down Akira’s spine, he had to give him an answer. 

“I... I’ll do it.”

He had secretly hoped one day he’d be in this situation, but now he wished he could be anywhere else. Still, he had nothing to lose. 

“Excellent...” Igor’s chuckle introduced the ringing of a bell, which sent Akira back to his sleep. Left with nothing but the newfound knowledge that he had to tell to the phantom thieves.

 

Sounds of machinery and clashing silverware woke Akira up, he took a moment to stretch before Morgana woke up too.

“So, what’s the plan for today? You’re only here for one week, you know.” How could Akira explain this to him? Morgana would be the best person to confide in, and yet he couldn’t muster up the courage to say anything about his dream. He simply went to got dressed and headed down the stairs, like it was any normal day.

Sojiro gestured to a plate of curry at the bar while he poured a cup of coffee. Akira sat down and like yesterday, drank his coffee without greeting his caretaker.

“I prepared your breakfast and let you sleep in my café, can’t you at least greet me?” He huffed, not trying to hide the snark.

Akira shrugged as he ate his curry. ”Long time no see.”.

He gave a hearty laugh. “You’ve been following the news, right? They’re talking about making documentaries on the phantom thieves.”.

Akira looked up, “I heard, a friend of mine is actually planning on making a documentary. “ He replied while finishing up his breakfast. “It’ll be a while though.” He took one more swig of his coffee.

“They said there’s plans for books, tv shows, movies... Not sure how they’ll pull it off, they don’t know how you kids even stole hearts.” He joked, now leaning on the bar.

Akira responded with a joke of his own. “I could make a fortune, I just have to tell them information no one else has. Doesn’t even have to be true.”

“Not sure they’ll believe you, but be my guest.”

Sojiro’s laughter mixed with Akira’s quite chuckles, but for some reason that last sentence played on Akira’s mind. He had assumed the public had forgotten about everything that happened, they just knew the phantom thieves as the “good bad good guys” who brought justice and mystique to Japan. People remembered things like the leaders death and his comeback, some even had interpretations of the phantom thieves appearances thanks to Shido’s calling card. Information had slowly came out via the phan-site, of course Mishima asked the phantom thieves though. Nothing too risky, just things like code names.

It was hard to tell whether the public considered the phantom thieves to be real heroes who saved people by reforming evil, or simply the new Featherman. Nevertheless, the phantom thieves were still popular but due to a lack of activity they had sacrificed their status as modern day robin hoods to whoever decided to play them in those rumoured Hollywood movies. Simply as characters, concepts even.

Their existence was comparable to a god. Whether they exist is debatable, but people still worship them. Find comfort in them. Honour them.

Morgana jumped onto the bar stool. “So have you decided on the plan for the day?” He asked. Great, Akira was reminded of the looming responsibility he now had. Far from your mother asking you to take out the trash, far from your friend asking you to petsit. He had to change the heart of...Goro Akechi, but first he needed to actually tell everyone.

“There’s something I want-Need to discuss with the others.” He declared, he just ate Boss’s legendary curry but he couldn’t help but feel sick.

Morgana’s ears perked up. “Oh? It seems pretty serious!” He commented.

Sojiro began to head out. “If you need a place to talk then closing the café is no loss for me. I’ll head out and buy something nice for your friends.” He offered, Akira smiled in return and waved him goodbye.

Akira Kurusu: Meet me at Leblanc. It’s important.

Ryuji Sakamoto: The eff? You’re already causing trouble? And Morgana says I’m the one you need to keep an eye on!

Yusuke Kitagawa: Oh no, you still are.

Futaba Sakura: Nice hit, Inari! Short and sweet, like me!

Yusuke Kitagawa: Short yes, sweet is debatable.

Ann Takamaki: Wow... He’s on a roll.

Makoto Niijima: We’re ignoring the important issue here! Is everything okay, Akira?

Akira Kurusu: Yea and no, you’ll understand once you get here.

Haru Okumura: To tell the truth, I’m incredibly worried. But I’ll be there. See you soon everyone.

He patiently awaited for them to arrive. Futaba first, then Haru and Makoto, shortly after Ann and Ryuji, and lastly Yusuke. They all gathered around the booth table.

“So, why’d you call us here?” Ann tilted her head, trying to hide herself fiddling with her phone.

Akira was lost for words, how could he just... say this? The news was so big it felt like it should of been shared in some sort of musical number complete with fancy lighting and confetti. But he had to just explain it to them, in a café.

“Well, you all remember the velvet room right?” He asked, palms sweaty, eyes glued to the floor, voice quiet and only just loud enough to hear.

Everyone gave a slow nod, Morgana showing just a bit more interest than before. They continued to listen carefully.

“After we fought Yaldabaoth it was supposedly gone... Or at least I couldn’t return. But I went to sleep last night and... I was there. I woke up in the velvet room again.” He confessed, met with confusion and shock. You could see them give each other looks of ‘What do we even say?’. They hadn’t truly grasped the concept of the velvet room, it was only natural they’d be a little lost. Morgana however, was still eager for Akira to continue.

“Lavenza told me that... Goro Akechi is alive.”

If they were shocked before, they were completely dumbfound now. They all wanted to be the one brave enough to interject, but no one could. They were frozen still. 

“It’s a long story, I barely remember the details myself. But all we need to do is go to his palace and do what we always do.” His voice cracked while he tried to appear confident.

For a moment, the room was overwhelmed by silence. Everyone tried to process what Akira had told them, trying to make sense of something that could never truly make sense. But thankfully Makoto’s rationality managed to shine through break the silence.

“So... you’re asking us to cooperate once more to change the heart of Goro Akechi.” Akira slowly nodded in reply, Makoto sighed in an effort to keep her composure. “Very well.”

For a second everyone was shocked she accepted, or rather that she accepted quickly. 

“Well, if Mako-Chan is okay with it then it can’t be a bad idea...” Haru mumbled.

“Not like I’ve got anything better to do, count me in!” Ryuji cheered, bringing the enthusiasm that pushed Ann to join in. She stood up and grinned, beaming with confidence.

“I agree! We’ve changed the heart of Japan, what’s one more?” She giggled.

Yusuke looked up with a hint of hesitation. “This mission certainly won’t be easy, I have no doubts about that. However, I will join you.”.

Futaba fidgeted, trying to hide her discomfort. “Y-yeah, me too! You guys need me a-after all.” She gave a small laugh, trying to relax.

The group turned to Morgana, who was preparing to start monologuing as usual. It was only natural he’d try to take charge in this situation. He jumped onto the table and inhaled.

“I will join you all too! This situation isn’t like anything else we’ve encountered so far. Honestly I still have questions of my own... but that doesn’t matter now. We just gotta do it like we always do!” He announced, his tone was filled with pure confidence and raw honesty. He waited for the group to nod in agreement, and sure enough they did.

“So, we just gotta think of the keywords to his palace yeah?” Ryuji checked, whipping out his phone. And sure enough the nav was there.

“I would of thought Akira already knew but I guess not... let’s see...” Morgana curled up on the table and began to think of what could be the keywords.

“Well where is the palace? Maybe the TV station?” Ann questioned. But the nav didn’t respond.

“Could it be Leblanc? He sure did come here a lot!” Futaba eagerly suggested, but once again the nav didn’t respond.

“Father’s palace was located in the Big Bang headquarters...” Haru trailed off, deep in thought. She gasped as she thought of a possibility, “Could it be... Shido’s headquarters?!” This time, the nav responded to signal she was indeed correct. One more to go.

“Now... what is his palace? It’s how he views Shido’s headquarters. Perhaps a home since Shido is his father?” Yusuke proposed, but no reaction.

“If Shido viewed the diet building as a ship, then maybe Akechi viewed Shido’s headquarters as a dock? Or maybe captain headquarters?” No matter how creative Makoto was with her theories, the nav didn’t take it.

“Does anyone remember how Akechi described his life? When we met on Shido’s ship... Surely that has the answer.” Akira clenched his fist, hoping that somehow the answer would come to him in some sort of epiphany...

“He just kept talking about how people had high expectations for him... Maybe a school?” Ann’s suggestion was plausible, but not correct.

“How about a church or temple where he’s a god?” Futaba theorised, and nothing...

All hope was being drained. They just sighed. Ryuji switched on the TV hoping that’d give them the push they needed. But slowly, they became absorbed in news they didn’t even care about. Until the commercial break...

“Hiya kids! It’s me, Zo! Do you like to have fun? Well of course you do! Every Friday at 3:30PM you can catch me and my friends! But there’s more, one lucky family will get to appear on the show! So tell your friends and family, Zo and the silly circus is in town! Zo and his friends are in town, with the monkeys and the tigers and the big bad clown!~”

The commercial was full bright colours and cartoon animals, it had a catchy jingle and must of been for a children’s show of some kind.

But that wasn’t the important part.

The metanav... it reacted.

Everyone’s eyes darted to Ryuji’s phone. He grabbed it and raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Goro Akechi, Shido’s headquarters... Circus.” Haru quietly recited.

“A circus? I was hoping for something a bit grander...” Yusuke sighed, prompting an even louder sigh from Makoto.

“Do you think he’s like, a super devoted Britney Spears fan or something?” Ann suggested, and another sigh from Makoto.

Makoto tried to change the subject. “That doesn’t-Why would you even-Anyway, when should we head to the palace? I’d say now but perhaps tomorrow would be better.”.

“Queens got the right idea! We can take some time to get some supplies together, right?!” Futaba suggested while shuffling out of her booth seat.

“Alright, lets do it!” Ryuji cheered, filling the others with motivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I can’t cone out with a schedule for the rate that these will be uploaded, but I’ll be posting links on my tumblr whenever I come out with a new chapter. Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> My tumblr: ellomicake.tumblr.com
> 
> Persona writers discord: https://discord.gg/93GpC7W


	3. Stocking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira reconnects with a few other friendlier faces.
> 
> Nothing too important happens in this chapter, just setting some stuff up for the future.

In front of them was the Takemi medical clinic, there was a faint chemical smell which wasn’t unexpected considering where they were.

“We’re seeing the same doctor that saw Futaba, yes?” Makoto asked, gesturing to Futaba.

“Huh? I don’t remember that!” Futaba argued, furrowing her brows and tilting her head.

Akira waved his hands to calm her. “You were passed out at the time.” He confirmed, Futaba quietly exhaled in relief. “Anyway we’re wasting time, let’s head in.” Everyone nodded in agreement and they entered the clinic.

They were greeted with the usual jazz music, that bleach smell becoming stronger and the artificial light illuminating the tiles.

The familiar face of Tae Takemi, her eyes were focused on the computer screen completely oblivious to the return of her former guinea pig. Akira waited a little until she looked up, for a split second she gasped, only to then quietly chuckle. “Well, did my little guinea pig get lonely being away from me for so long?” She teased, prompting strange looks and awkward laughter from the others who weren’t as familiar with Takemi’s jokes. Akira laughed nervously before greeting her.

“That’s not exactly it, but I suppose I’m glad to see you again.” Akira hadn’t been texting his friends outside of the phantom thieves all that much, so seeing Takemi once again was refreshing. “Anything new in stock?” He asked, looking around the room.

She sighed while heading to the exam room. “I thought you were finished with your exams?” Her tone was firm but trailed off, as if she was hinting at something. “Well that doesn’t concern me. But to answer your question, it’s mostly the same. New stuff here and there but nothing too life changing.” She answered, heading over to a cabinet full of different types of medicines and proceeding to unlock it.

Everyone flocked to the cabinet and gazed at the collection of medications for problems of all kinds. They closely examined the containers in an effort to understand their uses, complete with occasional explanations from the doctor herself.

After selecting medications to purchase, they gathered money to pay Takemi. As they were about to leave, she tried to keep in her chuckles.

“I probably should be more concerned with why a group of teenagers bought almost half my stock but…” despite her joking, it prompted a bit of worry in said group of teenagers.

Makoto tried to force words out of her mouth, but was interrupted by Takemi anyway. She laughed and waved them away, “You’re lucky Kurusu was such a good guinea pig. Take care, and don’t die. It won’t look good on me if you die shortly after purchasing my medicine.” Her way of saying goodbye was… odd, but that was Takemi. The music coming from the stereo faded out along with that chemical smell as they left the clinic.

“She’s certainly strange.” Yusuke commented as soon as the door shut.

Futaba snorted, “Inari, you’re the strange one here.”

Morgana’s sighs could be heard from over Akira’s shoulder, “So are you…” he commented under his breath.

“So, where next?” Ann inquired with a smile and confident tone. “Ryuji and Akira, you guys know a…weapon shop or something, right?”

Akira nodded and looked over at Ryuji who was about to explain. “You’re talking about the airsoft shop, right? Well we already have weapons and shit so what’s the point of going there?”

The group nodded in agreement, bar Akira. “He might have new stuff in stock, it’s worth checking out.” he countered.

“I’ve never been inside an ‘airsoft shop’ before! I’m quite eager to see what it’s like!” Haru giggled, earning strange looks from the group.

 

Time passed with the ringing of trains and bustling crowds, leading up to their arrival on central street. A group of teenagers hesitating to enter the airsoft shop, thankfully Akira was there to reassure them that they won't get stabbed when they enter.

Akira slowly opened the door and the eerie music sent a chill down the spines of the first time visitors, then they were hit with a tar smell. They tried to suppress the urge to cough due to all the dust that consumed the room, but one person was completely unphased by it.

Munehisa Iwai, live and in the flesh. He flicked through the pages of his magazine, unphased by Akira’s return. When Futaba noticed his threatening demeanor, she squealed and hid behind Yusuke. Who reacted to this with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows.

“What are you doing?” He questioned her, with a completely flat tone. 

She responded with quiet mumbling, still clutching onto the back of his shirt. Thankfully Makoto had noticed the trembling girl and nudged Yusuke, “She’s obviously anxious, just try to keep her calm and safe alright?” She instructed him with a firm tone, keeping focused on Futaba herself.

Her words didn’t relieve Yusuke’s confusion, it only confused him more. “Why me though?” he asked once more, with a slightly trembly tone.

Makoto shrugged in response. “Maybe she likes you, or it’s because you’re the tallest.” she laughed a little, but Yusuke simply let his confusion display on his face like an art show. But he still stood there, silently.

Meanwhile Haru gazed upon the selections of model guns, focusing on every detail. Her eyes widened, whether it was in curiosity or awe. Ann slowly approached her, hoping to catch her out of the creepy trance like state.

She forced a grin and racked her brain for a sentence starter. “So uh… there’s a sale going on in the underground mall! 50% off, pretty hecking awesome ri-ght?” She stuttered, cringing at her own words. Thankfully- Or perhaps not, Haru took no notice. She kept gazing at the display, but soon snapped out of it.

“Ah! My apologies Ann-Chan,” she gasped, waving her hands to calm Ann. “The collection of model guns and other goods… It’s rather impressive!” She giggled, sweet as can be. A little too sweet for the context of the conversation. It was almost worrying…  
Ann tried to respond, “O-Oh you’re… So right! Nothing like good grenade launcher to make a girl smile!” She sighed, trying to hide her nervousness with forced laughter.

“Mhm! I was rather nervous to come here today, but I’m glad I came! I might even become a regular!” It was hard to tell if she was trying to joke around or actually serious about the whole thing.

 

Over at the counter, Akira and Ryuji lingered around the counter in front of Iwai. Checking the prices and release dates for all kinds of weapons and models. “Hey, say if I get… This right here,” Akira pointed to a image of a slingshot. “Could you customise it?” He asked.

Iwai examined the image for a minute, he nodded and leaned back into his chair. “Sure, I’ll give you a welcome back discount too.” He laughed and headed off to get the model he ordered and got to work. Iwai was clearly skilled when it came to customisation, watching him get to work was like some sort of performance. He finished quickly too, like definitely practiced a little since the last time. “Alright, anything else you need?”

Haru rushed over to Ryuji and Akira who were still thinking of what to purchase. “If it’s alright, might I purchase this one right here?” She eagerly pointed to a grenade launcher of a hefty price, Iwai’s face was… Almost indescribable. It was like something out of a sitcom. Which was probably normal considering this sweet looking young woman just asked to purchase a highly realistic expensive grenade launcher. Haru seemed to confused by the silence and her smile faded a little. “Ah-I’m sorry, might I have done something wrong?” her expression slowly sank.

Iwai simply sighed, “Anything else..?” his question prompted Makoto to walk up to the counter.

“Excuse me, do you have any brass knuckles in stock?” She asked while looking around, Haru snapped out of her sad state.

“My axe has been met with some wear and tear recently, I don’t suppose you have any?”

“What...What exactly do you mean by that?” Makoto inquired, trying to ignore her own fear and the fear everyone else had experienced after hearing Haru’s words.

“It’s best you don’t ask questions.” She sighed, with what should’ve been a much more threatening tone.

A long silence until…

“Indeed, don’t axe any questions.”

Yusuke had created another silence… But this one was filled with disappointment. Disgust. Despair. He had made a most sinful mistake.

Naturally, Futaba stepped on his heels.

“Ow!” he cried out in pain, but honestly Futaba being as weak as she is would of caused the amount of pain he was displaying.

Compared to everyone else who was in a state of horror thanks to that god awful pun, Haru was just confused. However that quickly disappeared.

“Huh- Oh! I get it! Like ask, but axe!” She started giggling, but stopped when she realised no one else was laughing. “Axe please.” She looked over Iwai.

“Ann? Yusuke? You want anything?” Ryuji asked, met with Ann shaking her head.

Futaba strangely was still hiding behind Yusuke, she peeked out behind him. “No. He deserves to be punished.” She enforced, and even though it was Futaba she seemed pretty serious.

 

Iwai came back with a pair of brass knuckles and an axe “25,000 Yen” He put his hand out and waited to receive the cash, which surely enough Akira gave to him. “You get a job back home?” He asked Akira while sorting through the cash. 

Akira shrugged. “Just a part time job at a supermarket, nothing special.” He told him while being handed the things he had purchased. “Oh yeah, how’s Kaoru doing?” he asked as he was about to leave.

“He’s doing just fine, but goddamn his homework is harder than anything I had to do.” He laughed and waved Akira goodbye. “Now go on, get out of here.” 

 

They waved back and left the store, it was considerably darker outside than before they came in. Futaba came out from behind Yusuke. “So, where we dropping boys?” she asked.

Haru tilted her head and opened her mouth to speak, “Uh- Actually no, I can’t just not catch on to jokes this whole day…” She told herself with a disheartened tone.

“Why don’t you tell jokes instead? Just search up jokes on the internet or think of your own.” Ann suggested with an encouraging smile.

Haru stroked her chin, clearly in deep thought. Yusuke interrupted her thought process with a rumbling stomach. “Big banger!” He yelled while abruptly leaning forward.

Makoto almost jumped back. “B-big banger?” She asked with wide eyes and one brow raised.

He leant back and stood up straight. “Ah, excuse me. I got so worked up when I considered the possibility of my hunger being cured I just couldn’t contain myself.” He explained, relieving the shocked expressions. “What I meant to say is, May we feast at big bang burger?” he asked.

Akira sighed, “Alright… Come on, let's go.” 

They began to walk over to Big Bang Burger which was fairly close by. When they walked in, the employee behind the counter stopped slouching and forced a smile onto her face. “Welcome to Big bang burger! We have burgers and fries and things that are supersize! Our tasty treats will rock your world! What would you like, Okumura-san? It’s on m-me!” The employee recited, she sounded so happy it was almost… Robotic.

Haru shook her head and waved her hands, “That won't be a problem, I can pay!” She reassured the employee. And started gazing at the menu “7 Moon burgers, 3 milkshakes and 4 sodas, oh and an extra large fries please.” She requested with a smile.

The employee relaxed after experiencing Haru’s kindness and nodded, then left to go to the kitchen.

The group sat at a booth and placed their bag down. “I guess now isn’t a good time to talk about our situation, huh?” Ann sighed.

“We can talk about it later though, right?” Ryuji gently elbowed her to cheer her up, which earned a little smile. 

“I guess, but it’s so insane I just can’t stop thinking about it.” Ann rested her chin on her fist while crossing her legs.

Yusuke raised his hand slowly, “Are you sure that is not because we just bought supplies for it?” He inquired, earning another sigh from her.

“Maybe, but even so… It’s so effing crazy.” The last part earned smirks from the table. 

Futaba gasped, “Guys, she’s the first one to crack! She’s started to pick up Ryuji’s vocabulary!”

Ann’s eyes widened and started to blush a little and tried to say something but Makoto interrupted her. “How much time are you spending with Ryuji?” Her tone was somewhat concerned and serious, but still managed to laugh.

Once again before Ann could defend herself, Ryuji smirked. “Or maybe you’re falling in love~” he teased, only causing Ann to bury her face in her hands.

“Sorry for the wait, here you go!” The waitress placed their meals on the table and they dag in. It was so greasy, but it still managed to taste so good.

 

After chomping down on junk food and indulging in sweet and fizzy beverages, they left the store while thanking the employee. 

 

Once they were outside, they noticed that the streets of Shibuya were preparing for the night. Stores started to close and the bright colourful lights lit up the streets of Shibuya. Complete with a cool breeze and the smell of smoke due to some adults and delinquent teens. 

Morgana appeared over Akira’s shoulder, “There’s nowhere else-” He was quickly cut off by Haru’s gasps.

“Ah! I just remembered, we never got any food for Mona-Chan did we?I’m very sorry...” Despite Haru’s apologies, Morgana didn’t seem too bothered.

“It’s alright, Haru. If it’s not sushi or that weird stuff Boss feeds me, I don’t want it.” He told her, completely unbothered but leaving Haru trying to cover her disheartened expression. “Anyway, we should all go home. Let’s get some sleep for our big day ahead!” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Agreed. I’ll see you all tomorrow everyone.” Makoto left and slowly everyone else followed, saying their goodbyes and then setting off to the train station. But Akira remained standing still in the middle of central street, Morgana making an attempt to nudge him.

“Hey, why are you standing there? We need to go home!”

Akira flinched, snapping out of his trance like state. “Oh, sorry uh- you… you’re right.” He began to follow everyone else to the train station, taking a moment to gaze at the bright lights of the city as he walked.

 

Akira entered Leblanc again to see Sojiro washing dishes. Sojiro pointed to a pack of chocolates on the table. “Nothing special, but it’s all they had in the store.”

He picked them up and took a second to look at them. “Thanks. I went to big bang burger so I’m not really hungry though.” He told him while placing the chocolates back down.

“Well it was meant for your friends but you all left before I could give them to you.” he replied with a slightly dejected tone.

He started to close the cafe, allowing Akira to head up the stairs. He flopped onto the bed as Morgana hopped out of his bag and laid beside him.

“So, we’re ready to infiltrate Akechi’s palace?” Morgana asked, comfortably curled up into a ball on the bed.

“Should be… Well, not mentally.” He responded, removing his glasses and changing into his pyjamas.

Morgana opened one eye, “I’m sure we’ll get more answers once we get there. Just be patient and focus on the situation.” His words reassured Akira, if only by a little.

“You’re right…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little longer due to some complications, but I hope you find it to be worth it in the end!
> 
> My tumblr: ellomi.tumblr.com  
> Persona writers discord: https://discord.gg/93GpC7W

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different fic this time! Hopefully people will enjoy it!
> 
> My tumblr: ellomi.tumblr.com  
> Persona writers discord: https://discord.gg/93GpC7W


End file.
